1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a collapsible support arrangement for running in place exercising. The invention also relates to an improved sporting shoe to be worn when using the arrangement.
2. Description of Prior Art
Running in place exercisers, for example, treadmills or the like, typically are fixed-in-place machines which require an elaborate set-up and a fair amount of space, and which cannot easily be moved from place to place.